fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Zatô
Zatô (ザトー Zatō) is a prominent member of the Dark Guild, Naked Mummy. Appearance Zatô is a large man whose face resembles that of a monkey, with very prominent ears. He has an Afro, which bears his guild stamp, paired with similar sideburns, and also sports gold teeth. In the manga, he also seems to have a goatee, which was left out in the anime. His eyes are most of the times hidden by a pair of wavy sunglasses: when they do appear (usually as a consequence of him being defeated), they’re strangely enough simply shown as a pair of reversed “''3''”s. His body is round in shape, with slim limbs, and seems to be covered in hair, as seen from his hairy hands and upper chest. His first outfit consisted of a diamond-patterned shirt, with a polka-dotted tie circling its open collar, light pants held up by a belt covered in studs, and ankle boots. He later added a jacket matching his pants to his attire, and platform boots. He wasn't shown wearing a tie anymore, and he switched his shirt first to a striped one covered in stars, each reading "Love", and later to a flower-patterned one. In both attires, his fingers are covered in rings. Personality Being a member of a Dark Guild, Zatô dislikes legal guild members, thinking that everything they do is merely showing off, and he's often shown belittling them and trying to prove that he and his guild are more powerful than they are. He seems to enjoy provoking people into fights, and is apparently notorious because of this tendency of him. However, he is not as powerful as he says, having been immediately and unceremoniously defeated by two powerful members of the legal guild Fairy Tail, whom he provoked, in two separate situations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 5-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 10 Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Zatô first appears in a bar, in an unknown city, mocking Laxus Dreyar, one of Fairy Tail's strongest S-Class Mages, due to the last events which took place in his guild, and which made a mockery of it. Recognizing Laxus as Master Makarov's grandson, he ridicules both of them. When the barman asks him not to make trouble inside, Zatô laughs and claims that there's no point in fighting a worthless guild like Fairy Tail. Laxus smugly comments that he has never heard of Zatô's name, to which he replies that's because, unlike Fairy Tail, which embarasses itself, his guild works in the background. Ignoring the barman, who asks him not to pick a fight either, Laxus menacingly asks Zatô whether he wants to die, some of his lightning pouring out, and states they should solve the question outside. Zatô replies that the only one going outside is Laxus, as he sends him crashing outside through a wall by unknown means. As he gloats about Fairy Tail's weakness, lightning suddenly appears from the ground, striking him and immediately defeating him, much to the shock of those nearby. Laxus, outside, is shown to be unscathed from Zatô's blow, angered by the fact that people started looking down on his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 4-10 Later, Zatô is shown in Naked Mummy's headquarters, looking on as Gatô brutalizes one of their comrades for not having brought back any money, having been defeated by Lucy Heartfilia while robbing the LOVE & LUCKY merchant guild. Zatô, having noted that Gatô is repeating himself in the process as always, says that there's nothing to do if they haven't got anything. Gatô states that the time has come to pay the tribute for their senior Dark Guild Oración Seis, and that there's no way they could oppose them, to which Zatô replies he knows, stating he'll make up a new plan to make the cash.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 17-19 Oración Seis arc Zatô, Gatô and the rest of their guild appear at Oración Seis' side to fight the Light Team. All of them are shown surrounding Natsu, Gray and Carla, with Zatô and Gatô discussing Nirvana's influence on the earth itself. Natsu is surprised to see two "monkeys", with his surprise being aumented and the number of "monkeys" being acknowledged as three when he sees the one responsible for the failed attack to LOVE & LUCKY. As Gatô introduces their guild, Zatô proposes they have some fun, and the two group ready to battle, with Gray stating that he would force them to reveal the enemy base's position.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 4-7 Zatô and Gatô watch on as their comrades get rapidly beaten by Natsu and Gray. Zatô comments that the two are pretty good, and Gatô asks him if they should join the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 2-4 The two of them are then rapidly defeated offscreen by Natsu and Gray, being shown lying down, badly beaten. Natsu and Gray comment that they were tougher than they thought, and the former asks Zatô where their base is. Zatô refuses and laughs at Natsu, who hits him in response, and then tries getting his answers from Gatô.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 10-12 Magic and Abilities Not much is known about Zatô's abilities. He was shown capable of sending Laxus Dreyar crashing through a wall with what looked like a Magic blast while sitting on a stool, retaining his seated position. The nature and power of this move is completely unknown; however, it was shown to be completely ineffective against Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage, who rapidly defeated Zatô with his own Lightning Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 6-9 Relationships Gatô Zatô and his guildmate Gatô mutually refer to each other as "Nii-san" (a honorific Japanese term for "older brother"), possibly hinting friendship or even blood ties.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 18 Battles & Events *Laxus Dreyar vs. Zatô *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Naked Mummy References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Naked Mummy Members